


peaches and cream

by pricklyteeth



Series: domestic peachy creamy au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampies, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Switching, This is really just porn, Whipped Cream, ass eating, ass worship, its cute porn but its definitely porn, please do not attempt this at home, this is mostly just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth
Summary: a day in the life of boyfriends xingsoo. creampies for everyonealternatively: Kyungsoo has a delicious idea after his loving boyfriend Yixing makes him waffles one day. Yixing is more than happy to indulge in the special treat. They’re definitely going to need more whip cream.





	peaches and cream

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because zhang yixing had The Nerve to come out with peach when i had a three year old wip called peaches and cream about assworship and i felt challenged and threatened.
> 
> for whatever reason i was also determined to make this unbelievably porny (i feel like, as self appointed captain of the xingsoo ship, this was me getting back at the fact that so many xingsoos end up like . hinting at sex but no actual sex--which is fine and great but can sometimes be frustrating lmao) im sorry but also yixing made me do it

 

Kyungsoo closes his laptop, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his palms. Writing is going to kill him one of these days.  
  
He gets out of bed, setting his laptop over by his boyfriend’s on _his_ desk instead of going into his own study, going to see what his favorite dweeb is up to in the kitchen. It smells lovely, something fluffy and rich and sweet permeating the house. Pancakes perhaps?  
  
He’s close enough. Kyungsoo couldn’t know by smell alone that Yixing was making waffles in the kitchen, intending to surprise him in bed.  
  
Kyungsoo makes his way down the hall, running fingers through his bed head, frowning as he shakes it out. He stops for a moment when he catches sight of Yixing, backlit by the sun filtering in through the windows.

 _Yixing is so deeply, unbearably beautiful_ , he thinks. He’d probably carry on watching if his stomach growling hadn’t alerted Yixing of his presence.

“Morning baby,” Yixing greets fondly, turning from the stack he’s arranging on the counter to address his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo’s wearing a pair of Yixing’s sweatpants, and despite how long they’ve been together, it never fails to make Yixing's stomach clench.  
  
There’s just something about the way that Kyungsoo casually assumes his place among Yixing’s things that makes Yixing feel especially cherished and fuzzy. As if it's a reminder that Kyungsoo belongs to him as much as he belongs to Kyungsoo. Like those are  _his_  pants, and that's  _his_ Kyungsoo.  
  
“Yixing, it's three pm,” Kyungsoo answers, deadpan to Yixing's chirpy greeting, walking straight into his boyfriend's embrace.

Kyungsoo’s rewarded with a couple kisses to his forehead, despite responding to Yixing’s greeting dryly. Sometimes he thinks his boyfriend just really enjoys how curt he pretends to be with him.  
  
“Mm, but you just got out of bed and I just made you breakfast,” Yixing responds, cheeky for no reason, turning to look back at the plate of waffles over his shoulder before leaning forward to kiss along Kyungsoo’s jaw.

”It’s morning to me,” Yixing murmurs over his skin, hands sliding down from where they’re wrapped around the small of his back to squeeze playfully at his ass.

  
Kyungsoo knocks his forehead against Yixing’s, exasperated but leaning into his space anyway. Yixing always manages to do this. Somehow simultaneously try Kyungsoo's patience while endearing himself immensely to him. Love is a complicated, confusing monster. “Even though I’ve been on my laptop doing work for the past hour?”  
  
“ _In bed_ ,” Yixing amends. He doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of flirting with Kyungsoo. He has so many buttons, and Yixing cherishes pushing them _so_  very much. It also doesn't hurt to know that Kyungsoo, under all the growly pretense, enjoys Yixing's button pushing.  
  
Kyungsoo snorts at him, stepping out of the circle of his arms to drizzle some syrup on a waffle before taking a bite, enjoying the way that it melts in his mouth. Yixing’s waffles are fucking heavenly.  
  
"You are so lucky you're cute and that you cook well," Kyungsoo fondly threatens, though his attempt at pretending to be serious is hindered by the fact that he's talking around a bite of waffle.  
  
“I’d have breakfast done earlier if I knew you were up,” Yixing says, fingers sliding up under Kyungsoo's pullover, thumb over his hip.  
  
Yixing’s touches were a little hard to learn at first. He’s so physically communicative. This could easily be misinterpreted as sexual; but for Yixing, this was comfort, concern, care.  
  
“Was just about to bring it to you in bed and wake you up with kisses,” he hums, reaching forward to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo’s middle, pressing kisses up along the side of his neck.  
  
A lot of Yixing felt like too much at first. Like how sweet and loving he is, compared to how sour Kyungsoo feels he can be. But he’s always learning. Learning the ways that Yixing touches, the ways Yixing expresses himself, the ways Yixing needs him back.  
  
Kyungsoo turns in Yixing’s embrace to tilt his jaw forward so he can kiss him better, something slow and sweet and fond. "Thank you for making breakfast, babe," he says against smiling lips, sucking the fullness of Yixing’s bottom lip into his mouth before looking up, pleased at the look he finds there.  
  
Yixing’s eyes are a little unfocused, lips parted as he blinks at Kyungsoo, looking a mixture of dazed and pleased. He’s pulling Kyungsoo back to him then, fitting his mouth back to his, fingers curling into the soft worn fabric of Kyungsoo’s shirt.  
  
One of Kyungsoo’s hands moves up to card through Yixing’s hair, thumb dragging slowly, appreciatively, over his freshly shaven undercut. Yixing’s hair grows so fast, but he’s been trying to stick to this cut, not liking how his undercut looks when it gets too long.

Kyungsoo likes it like this, but sometimes he misses when Yixing let his hair grow out, when he used to always have it in a bun or a ponytail.  
  
His other hand finds its way up Yixing’s shirt as Yixing’s hands slip down to once again squeeze at his ass, more intent in it this time. Kyungsoo hums at this, pleased, leaning back against the counter a bit, pulling Yixing with him, pressing his crotch up against his hip.

Yixing draws a sharp breath at this, pulling away for a moment to touch his forehead to Kyungsoo’s, eyes closing.  
  
Kyungsoo only spares him a second before he’s leaning back up, sucking Yixing’s tongue back into his mouth, fingers curling into his hair as he crushes their mouths together, feeling Yixing hardening against his thigh. His boyfriend is just _too easy_.  
  
“Mmm,” he hums against Yixing’s mouth, slipping the hand underneath Yixing’s shirt down from where it’s aimlessly caressing over skin to palm over his hardening cock through his sweatpants, voice low when he breaks away to mouth along his jaw. “Did you want me to help you with that?”  
  
“ _Soo_ ,” Yixing half whines, half groans, pressing forward into his hand. Kyungsoo’s going to be the death of him. He’s feeling a little desperate, brows furrowing, breath catching in his throat. And Kyungsoo, being the gracious boyfriend that he is, takes pity on him.  
  
Kyungsoo nudges him off so they’re not pressed up against the counter, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Yixing’s sweats, completely unsurprised that Yixing isn’t wearing anything underneath as he slides them off, dropping onto his knees as he does so. Still, it’s something he likes to tease his boyfriend about.  
  
“I see you didn’t bother to go find some boxers when you got dressed this morning,” Kyungsoo comments, licking the palm of his hand before wrapping his hand around Yixing’s cock, jacking him slowly, thumbing circles over the head as he looks up with an amused smile.  
  
Yixing just lets out a breathy laugh, nose wrinkling despite the situation they’re in. “You’re lucky I’m wearing clothes at all—you know I wouldn’t be if it was any warmer. Besides, you love when I cook in the buff.”  
  
“ _In the buff_ ,” Kyungsoo imitates, rolling his eyes as he takes Yixing’s cock into his mouth, working over it a couple of times before pulling off with a audible _pop_. “Remind me, why do I deal with your strange idioms and terrible attempts at flirting again?”  
  
Yixing smiles, dimples all out in his mischief. “Because I’m pretty,” he says, playfully smug. His hand reaches forward to cup Kyungsoo’s face, thumb tracing over his cheek. There’s something fond there, in the look in his eyes, even though his voice stays playful, his head tilting in his mirth. “Because you love me.”  
  
Kyungsoo tries to bite back a smile, his mouth curling up on one side even as he moves forward to press wet kisses down along the side of Yixing’s shaft, eyes flicking back up to Yixing’s. “Oh, right. I’d forgotten.”  
  
At that, Yixing has to snort, looking away before pushing his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair, a smile still playing on his lips. “You’re such a terrible liar. Never go into acting, Do Kyungsoo.”  
  
Kyungsoo just lets out a disbelieving breath, pulling his mouth off of Yixing and sitting back on his ankles, licking over his bottom lip before he’s clicking his tongue up at him. “Could you maybe just let me suck your dick?”  
  
Yixing tries to hold in a laugh, his body rocking forward because he can’t contain it. He does bite down on his lip though, giving Kyungsoo a two finger salute. “Yes captain, aye aye captain, anything you say.”  
  
“That’s more like it,” Kyungsoo hums, shifting his knees forward on the cold tile to suck Yixing off, working his mouth slowly over his length, appreciating the full bodied groan that spills from Yixing’s mouth when he swallows over him the first time.  
  
Yixing doesn’t have much to say after that.

-

Yixing’s tracing over where his cock meets Kyungsoo's full lips, moaning softly as Kyungsoo sucks him off at his own leisure, cheek distending when he changes angles, feeling his cock drag deliciously against the inside of Kyungsoo’s cheek as he looks up through eyelashes heavy and wet, when he gets an idea.  
  
Through half-lidded eyes, he spots the whipped cream he was about to put on Kyungsoo's now deserted waffles, reaching down to brush over Kyungsoo’s nose to get his attention.  
  
His boyfriend blinks up at him, confused but pausing as Yixing reaches over to grab the canister—realization, then need dawning on his face in quick succession.  
  
Yixing sucks in a breath as he sprays whipped cream over his cock, not realizing it would be _this_ cold _._ He gets some on Kyungsoo’s face too, but he thinks he looks good like this.  
  
Kyungsoo just gets impatient, pushing him back against the oven, sucking down hungrily over Yixing’s length, cream getting on his mouth as he does so.  
  
He looks so messy like this, cream all over, dripping out from the corners of his lips. Yixing groans, hips twitching forward. He could come just from the sight.  
  
Kyungsoo stops though, dragging himself off slowly, moving to stand, licking the cream off his lips. He reaches for Yixing’s shirt, pulling him forward into a messy kiss, tasting of cream and Yixing all at once.  
  
“I have a better idea.”

-

Kyungsoo’s ‘better idea’ involves dragging Yixing over to the couch with the can of whipped cream, stripping down, and laying across the couch cushions with his ass on full display.

It might be his best idea yet.  
  
Yixing bites his lip at the sight, reaching forward and smacking Kyungsoo’s ass to see it jiggle. Kyungsoo’s glorious bum is truly the 9th wonder of the world, in Yixing’s humble opinion.

It’s perfectly round and squeezable and has the perfect firmness to give ratio; it’s honestly a dream.  
  
He draws his fingers over Kyungsoo’s moles, letting out a sigh. Kyungsoo is covered in so many of them, and he can never decide which ones he likes best. The little ones on his face? The one on his upper lip? The one on his lash line? The one on his chin? The ones on his neck? The ones dotting his stomach? The ones here, on the Most Beautiful Ass on the Planet? He’s not sure how long he stares, caressing The Cheeks before Kyungsoo turns to look over his shoulder.  
  
“Babe, you just gonna keep staring and fondling it, or are you gonna do something about it?” Kyungsoo turns his face forward to hide his bit back smile. He doesn’t know who’s more of a sap: Yixing, for being like this at the most inopportune times, or him for liking it.  
  
Yixing picks up the can of whipped cream again. “I’m getting there, I’m getting there. Let me revel.”  
  
Kyungsoo settles back over his crossed arms, muttering, pressing his smile into the crook of his arm. “Yeah, well you better revel faster. I’m getting bored.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Yixing responds, smile playing over his mouth. He loves when Kyungsoo gets snippy. He reaches forward to kiss one of Kyungsoo’s asscheeks, eyes flicking up to see Kyungsoo’s cheeks lift with a smile, even if he’s not facing him.  
  
He backs up, sitting back to spray the cream down the cleft of Kyungsoo’s ass, and Kyungsoo flinches at the contact, his ass clenching because it’s _cold_. His hole winks as the cream starts to melt, dripping down over it, and Yixing has to grab himself, a breathy whimper sneaking out as he begins to paint streaks and streaks of whipped cream all over Kyungsoo’s bare ass.  
  
“ _Shit_ , Soo.”  
  
Kyungsoo just looks over his shoulder, brow raised, clicking his tongue. “What a mess. You gonna clean that up?”  
  
Yixing’s already lowering himself, mouthing over the curve of Kyungsoo’s ass, a ribbon of cream collecting over his top lip. “Yes sir,” he responds, although this time, it’s breathy, obedient. Not so playful anymore.  
  
Yixing takes his time licking it up, sucking soft marks into Kyungsoo’s skin as he does so, dragging his lips over the smatterings of cream, enjoying the way Kyungsoo’s spine tenses, then relaxes under his ministrations.  
  
Slowly he makes his way down to Kyungsoo’s hole, tracing his tongue over the rim, letting his bottom lip drag over it before he slips his tongue inside, slowly fucking it in deeper as he moans, his own cock hard as he jams it through the circle of his fist.  
  
Kyungsoo clenches his fingers in the fabric of the couch cushions, breathy sounds escaping his lips as Yixing eats him out almost indulgently, feeling Yixing’s pleasured moans traveling inside him, up his spine.  
  
Wanting more, Kyungsoo pushes himself back on Yixing’s tongue, mewling at the sensation. Yixing must be drooling back there.  
  
He can hear Yixing getting himself off, feel the way his hips work into his hand, jostling the couch. It makes him want to touch Yixing, to touch himself, have Yixing in his mouth.  
  
Through the haze of pleasure, Kyungsoo wonders if Yixing will come over his back, and his cock throbs between his legs. He has another idea.

He reaches back to get Yixing’s attention, jolting forward when Yixing’s tongue inside him flicks up. Kyungsoo’s fingers tangle in his hair, spurring him on until he can barely handle it, fucking himself back on Yixing’s tongue while he tugs him forward with the grip he has in his hair, moans verging on obscene now.    
  
“Babe-babebabebabe,” Kyungsoo gets out, easing himself forward, though Yixing chases him with his mouth. Kyungsoo has to push him back to get him to stop, turning over and draping a leg over Yixing’s shoulder to resituate himself, enjoying the confusion that draws Yixing’s brows together on his otherwise aroused face.  
  
“Get in me,” Kyungsoo murmurs, affection and arousal swirling together headily, gripping him in its hold. It’s unfair, how cute Yixing can be when Kyungsoo desperately needs to fuck.  
  
Yixing doesn’t waste much time, smearing whipped cream over Kyungsoo’s pucker with lube-slick fingers before working the milky concoction over his own cock. Kyungsoo only has a moment to enjoy his own foresight from when he'd decided to leave some lube in one of the coffee table's drawers before Yixing’s lining himself up, slowly pushing in.  
  
Kyungsoo’s toes curl behind Yixing’s back, brows furrowing at the stretch. He breathes through the pleasure-pain, drawing Yixing closer with his ankles behind his back, pulling him down to kiss his messy cream covered mouth. “So full,” he mumbles against Yixing’s mouth. He can feel Yixing’s heartbeat inside of him, and he shifts his hips forward so they’re flush with Yixing’s.  
  
“Tight,” Yixing responds, nose wrinkling cutely.  
  
Leave it to Yixing to be cute when he has his cock up your ass. “Can’t take you seriously when you have whipped cream on your nose,” Kyungsoo near mutters, reaching up to swipe at the dollop of cream, sticking his finger in his mouth.  
  
Yixing smirks then, something wicked and terribly handsome. “What do you mean you can't take me? Aren't you doing it now?” Yixing responds, eyes wandering down the expanse of Kyungsoo's torso to where they're joined, hands sliding from Kyungsoo's hips to his thighs, squeezing playfully, mirth in his eyes.  
  
Kyungsoo just yanks Yixing down by the back of his neck, clamping down on him and swallowing the surprised moan that escapes his lips. "Why do you always have so much to say all the time," Kyungsoo asks, a little slurred with the smile he presses to Yixing's mouth, rolling his hips down, cutting himself off with a mewl.  
  
Yixing can't help his answering smile, sucking over Kyungsoo's top lip, pulling back a little to touch his forehead to Kyungsoo's. "Don't know, you just make me chatty."  
  
It's Kyungsoo's turn to wrinkle his nose. Lifting his hips and drawing his legs tighter around Yixing's back to bring him even closer, he huffs against Yixing's sticky mouth. "Can you just fuck me, you giant cheesemonster?"  
  
“I could,” Yixing answers with a teasing smile. Despite the fact that Yixing’s mouth was literally eating cream off his ass not five minutes ago, and the fact that his dick is now currently inside of him, he still smiles like an angel, and it does strange fluttery things to Kyungsoo’s stomach.  
  
Yixing fucks him slow at first, watching the cream liquefy as he fucks it into his ass, slow drags that draw moans from them both.

Kyungsoo turns his head, sticky mouth mindlessly mouthing over the inside of Yixing’s forearm where he’s bracing himself.

He’s groaning as Yixing’s thrusts get progressively deeper, slow grinds punctuated by sharp snaps of his hips.  
  
Yixing reaches forward to kiss up the column of Kyungsoo’s neck, leaning his weight over onto the arm Kyungsoo’s mouth won’t leave alone, taking his free hand to tilt his chin back. “C’mere.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes blink half open, momentarily arresting him before Kyungsoo’s reaching forward to press his spitslick mouth up against his own.  
  
Kyungsoo usually abstains from kissing, especially when Yixing raws him, but it feels right. Worth it. “I’m here,” he says, voice rumbly and sure, eyes burning with fondness, with desire.  
  
It’s like a switch turns on for Yixing.  
  
Fingers gripping around Kyungsoo’s thighs, mouth hungry on Kyungsoo’s, his hips plow forward with relentless vigor, breaths hot against Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo can only hold on, hips lifting to meet Yixing’s as they snap forward, the filthy sticky slapping accompanying his breathy groans as he sucks Yixing’s mouth redder.  
  
“Nnnf, fuck,” he groans, breaking away to breathe, breaths puffing hot over Yixing’s jaw as they get fucked out of his lungs with every thrust. “Baby fucking me so good,” he gets out, laying back to push Yixing’s bangs out of his eyes, though they just fall forward again anyway.  
  
Yixing pulls him forward onto his cock then, making Kyungsoo’s mouth fall open, eyes closing at the pleasure. Sweat is starting to soak through his bangs, the dark focus in Yixing’s eyes a vice grip on Kyungsoo, keeping him present.  
  
Not wanting to come just yet, Kyungsoo keeps from touching himself, fingers gripping Yixing’s locks, grinding up against his stomach, just trying to ride out the pleasure, make it last. Yixing is always so intense when he gets like this, hot against him, bottoming out with every hard thrust, hips slamming against the backs of his thighs.  
  
His jaw hangs slack from the sensation, how Kyungsoo’s slick heat swallows him, hugs his cock with every draw back, the milky froth from the liquefied cream and the lube leaking out of his pucker with every push in. Brow furrowed, Yixing bites his lip at the sight, wanting to eat it, to come all over it, to have Kyungsoo sit on his face as it all dribbles out.  
  
The thought of it, coupled with Kyungsoo’s current expression, starting to get completely overwhelmed with pleasure, makes Yixing’s cock throb.  
  
He can tell it’s not going to be much longer for him. Yixing’s orgasm has been a long time coming, pushing him to start slamming into Kyungsoo with abandon, choked moans spilling endlessly from his lips, coursing need starting to take over his focus.  
  
“Yes yes _yes_ ,” Kyungsoo chants, head thrown back. “Please. mmf. _Xing._ ”  
  
“Can I,” he gasps, leaning down to brush his nose over Kyungsoo’s, hips stuttering before he’s leaning back to fuck through it.  
  
Kyungsoo nods, squeezing around him. “Give it to me.”  
  
Yixing spills inside with a choked moan, orgasm slamming into him like an extended release, thick spurts following one after another. He groans when he sees it leaking out, cock pulsing inside at the messy sight, his own come leaking out over where they’re still joined, already dribbling out.  
  
Kyungsoo lets out a whine as he pulls out, trying to keep him there. The rest of the creampie follows, come leaking out onto the couch. Yixing draws his fingers through it and sticks them in his mouth, humming around his fingers before laying on top of Kyungsoo, going to kiss sleepily over his mouth.  
  
“Tastes sweet,” Yixing comments softly, feeling Kyungsoo’s cock still hard against his stomach.  
  
Kyungsoo bites at his bottom lip, tugging playfully before letting go to press a kiss there. “Mm, might have something to do with all that whipped cream you fucked into there,” he responds, voice mocking but warm.  
  
Hand reaching down between them, slowly thumbing over Kyungsoo’s cock, Yixing pushes back a little, cheek dimpling with his pout. “Hey, be nice to me, I was just about to suck your dick.”  
  
“You _like_ me because I’m a little mean,” Kyungsoo answers with a playful smile playing across his lips, a low chuckle coming from his chest that does something to Yixing’s stomach.  
  
Yixing wrinkles his nose anyway. “Mm, that’s right. Kyungsoo insults. My kryptonite,” he says, rolling his eyes as he’s leaning forward to press kisses down the side of Kyungsoo’s jaw, drag his lips down over his neck.  
  
“You love me,” Kyungsoo says, drawing fingers down Yixing’s spine, teasing as Yixing leaves patches of red across the expanse of his chest, moving leisurely, still a little blissed out from his post orgasmic state.  
  
Yixing nips at the skin that stretches over Kyungsoo’s hipbones, following the v of them to lower his mouth over Kyungsoo’s cock, dragging his lips slowly, deliberately over his cockhead. “I do,” he murmurs against the tip, tongue peeking out when Kyungsoo’s hand tightens in his hair.  
  
Kyungsoo just chuckles at the admittance, something fond in his gaze even as he watches Yixing lap at his cock like it’s a popsicle. “Suck me good. Wanna see your pretty mouth on me,” Kyungsoo hums, murmuring as he guides Yixing's mouth over his cock, eyes closing at the sensation.  
  
Yixing’s cheeks burn a little at that despite himself, working his mouth over Kyungsoo a couple of times before he’s pulling off, huffing over his cock even as he traces his tongue underneath. “You have to keep your eyes open to see me, you know.”  
  
Kyungsoo hums, eyes cracking open, lips stretching over a poorly hidden smile. “I’m watching, I’m watching,” he assures, hand in Yixing’s hair moving to caress over his cheek.  
  
Appeased, Yixing takes Kyungsoo’s cock back in his mouth, swallowing over him before sucking over the head shallowly. He's still on the comedown, feeling floaty and bubbly and sated from his orgasm, dragging his tongue leisurely along Kyungsoo's length, bobbing wetly as he watches Kyungsoo's expression change.  
  
He loves giving head, always did, but he especially loves giving Kyungsoo head because he's generally a little more reserved, and Yixing loves watching him get riled up.

Don't get him wrong, Kyungsoo is affectionate and loving, and Yixing absolutely lives for the quiet everyday gestures of kindness, of consideration, of love and endearment. He couldn't count them, but he can always count _on_ Kyungsoo to express those things.  
  
This is a little different though, he thinks, watching Kyungsoo's brow furrow with pleasure as his hips jerk forward, cock rubbing up against the inside of Yixing's cheek, a groan spilling from his lips when Yixing drags his tongue teasingly up the underside of his cock.  
  
He can feel Kyungsoo throbbing in his mouth, pursing his lips over the prominent vein, pulling off to lick over the head and down the sides like a kitten, feeling the saliva dripping from his mouth, transfixed by the way Kyungsoo's cock glistens, absolutely covered with Yixing's saliva, heavily leaking pre. It looks absolutely mouthwatering. Yixing's drooling.  
  
Yes, it's definitely different, he thinks, feeling the way Kyungsoo's fingers weave once again into his hair, insistent in the way he guides his cock through his parted, waiting lips. Something about having Kyungsoo in his mouth feels very immediately gratifying. It's starting to make him hard again, seeing Kyungsoo be selfish with him, express his desire this way.  
  
It gets heady fast, the way he feels Kyungsoo's gaze on him. It feels heavy and expectant and the attention turns him desperate, needy breathy sounds spilling from his mouth as he swallows over Kyungsoo’s cock.  
  
Kyungsoo can feel his orgasm building, hips lifting in his need to chase it, groaning as Yixing moans around him, back caving as he sucks Kyungsoo off like his own pleasure depended solely on whether Kyungsoo came in his mouth.  
  
Yixing looks so beautiful like this, eyes hazy, every move desperate. His skin is covered in a sheen of sweat, and the hair not pushed back by Kyungsoo's grip in it is matted to his forehead. Every other sound he makes is a whine or a moan, and Kyungsoo doesn't know how much more of this he can take. Yixing is just so much.  
  
Soon, Kyungsoo brushes his free hand over Yixing's jaw, feeling too much to ask with words. His jaw feels locked from how much he's been clenching it, and he can only let out a breath in the form of a groan when Yixing lets up his ministrations, letting his mouth fall slack, letting Kyungsoo's hips jerk forward to fuck into it.  
  
Yixing moans, panting through his mouth, fighting his oral fixation to keep his mouth still, starting to writhe over the couch. He squeezes over Kyungsoo's thighs, where he'd been bracing himself, to pull off, mouthing along his angry red cock before reaching up to suck hungrily over Kyungsoo's mouth.  
  
"Want you in me too," Yixing breathes, voice a little hoarse, resituating himself on Kyungsoo's lap, mewling into his mouth and grinding back along Kyungsoo's length, arms thrown over his shoulders.  
  
Kyungsoo's hands slide down to rub gently at Yixing's hips, already missing the heat of his mouth. "Gotta prep you though, can you turn around for me?"  
  
Yixing disconnects from him with a pout, disengaging his arms from around Kyungsoo's neck so he can settle on his hands and knees, tensing a little when Kyungsoo draws lube slick fingers over his pucker, letting it drip.  
  
He briefly traces around the rim before he's pushing two fingers in, starting to slowly fuck them in and out, watching Yixing press back into his fingers before letting out a whine. "Need you," he grinds out, voice hitching when Kyungsoo crooks his fingers.  
  
Kyungsoo strokes over himself a good couple of times, pulling Yixing closer by the hips to lay his heavy lubeslick cock lay against his asscheek, making a pleased sound. It looks so good there, he thinks, hard and flushed against Yixing's pale cheeks, his hungry pucker.  
  
He squeezes over Yixing's hip to ready him before he's guiding himself in, groaning at the way his hole swallows up his cock, feeling Yixing breathing out at the stretch underneath him, around him. He doesn't waste much time, allowing a minute or so for Yixing to relax before he's drawing fingers up the small of his back, along his spine. "All good?"  
  
Yixing nods tightly, arching his back and pulling a moan from them both. Kyungsoo starts at a brutal pace, more direct than the way Yixing usually likes to fuck; teasing, slow, playful. They're both feeling drawn tight, and the way Yixing pushes back against him lets him know he needs this too.  
  
He rams his hips forward, fucking little noises out of Yixing's mouth, grabbing his hips to pull him back onto his cock when Yixing drops his head forward, dropping down to his elbows when his arms tire.  
  
It's a messy, loud, near frantic ordeal. Yixing can feel himself leaking, cock jostling against his stomach with every slam in, the incessant sticky slapping of skin on skin sure to leave his skin red, bruising where Kyungsoo's hips meet his flesh.  
  
"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo," he sobs, his name breaking in Yixing's mouth, choked by a moan. "Give it to me, fill me up, make me leak. Please, please," he gasps, chest heaving.  
  
Kyungsoo's eyes slip closed, head rolling back as he thrusts forward, reveling in the molten sensation of sheer desire. He reaches forward to push his fingers through Yixing's hair, watching the way his back arches when he tugs through it, turning his head, searching.  
  
Kyungsoo lays over his back, grinding more deeply in this position, Yixing's moans hiccuping at a faster rate with the way he's bouncing on his cock, to kiss him messily, crushing his mouth to Yixing's parted lips.  
  
He sucks his tongue into his mouth, pulling away with a tug to his full bottom lip, his cock jerking inside at the look Yixing gives him, so far gone, so needy.  
  
"Wanna see you," he mutters against Yixing's mouth, reaching down to tug at his weeping cock.  
  
He pulls out to help Yixing flip over so theyre facing each other, folding his knees up and slamming back in, fitting his mouth back over Yixing's to quell the whimper that falls from his lips.  
  
Yixing looks so good like this, eyes half mast, wet curls falling over his forehead, cock flush and heavy against his stomach as he watches Kyungsoo wreck him, begs for it.  
  
"How pretty," Kyugsoo murmurs, reaching over to brace himself by the side of Yixing's head, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, groaning when Yixing squeezes around him at the stimulation.  
  
Yixing's so sensitive at this point that just that touch nearly makes him lose it, toes curling behind Kyungsoo's back. "Please. Please.. fill me, Kyungsoo, I need it.." he gasps, breathy and begging, unadulterated need in his eyes.  
  
At that, Kyungsoo's hips start smashing into Yixing with abandon, every thrust, slick and wet and hard, Yixing's vocalizations elevating from moans to screams as Kyungsoo pounds into his prostate, making his vision go white as the pleasure shoots up his spine, coming over Kyungsoo's fist, shooting onto his chest.  
  
Kyungsoo releases soon after, squeezed out of him by the way Yixing tenses up around him from the pleasure, eyes closing at the sensation, feeling spurt after spurt paint his insides, eyes opening just in time to watch as it starts to flow out, too much to go anywhere else.  
  
He pulls out, sliding his hand over Yixing's stomach at the sound of protest he lets out in a gesture of comfort, watching his come leak and leak and leak out, feeling both a strange fascination and pride at the sight. He should have brought his phone. Recorded this.  
  
“That’s my baby,” he murmurs, praising him as he draws his fingers through his come, tracing over Yixing's rim, sliding his free hand over the red of his asscheeks.  
  
Yixing reaches for him then, feeling sensitive and spent. "Baby needs cuddles," Yixing responds, voice teasing. He loves when Kyungsoo calls him baby, but that doesn't mean he doesn't also enjoy calling him out for it when Kyungsoo’s affectionate dom gets the better of him.  
  
Kyungsoo moves to embrace him, feeling sleepy and sated, kissing at Yixing's mouth, then down his jaw. "Then cuddles, my Xing will get," he answers, teasing only a little, voice soft and deep and rumbly all at once.  
  
Post-fuck Kyungsoo is the best Kyungsoo, in Yixing's opinion. (That’s a lie. Every Kyungsoo is the best Kyungsoo, in Yixing’s opinion.)  
  
He reaches forward to kiss up along the side of Kyungsoo's face, humming. “You know, we never finished the waffles. They’re probably cold,” Yixing remarks, remembering just now, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo’s temple. “My labor of love," he sighs, put on, "all for nought.”  
  
“Yeah? And whose fault is that?” Kyungsoo asks, sliding his hand up from Yixing’s hip to his waist, pinching the skin there.  
  
Yixing flinches a little at that, making a face at his boyfriend before drawing his fingers down the column of his neck. "Mm, if I remember correctly, it was you who got on your knees and took my pants off this time."  
  
Kyungsoo pauses for a moment, remembering. _Oh._ Yixing was right. He does a bad job at hiding his embarrassed smile, flicking at Yixing's stomach with a finger. "Hey, shut up."  
  
Yixing just flicks his tongue out at his cheek. "Make me."  
  
And Kyungsoo will.

Once they take a nice long shower.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. i already said not to do this at home but like honestly if you eat ass you better make sure the ass is clean 
> 
> however, like my mummy rusty says, "on one hand i always wish that characters would use a dental dam for rimming or at least wash up real well, BUT we all know yixings gonna eat that ass raw and if he gets e coli he'll still say it was worth it." love yixing but dont be like yixing (unless u r also ogay w e coli)
> 
> if you want to come yell at me, say hi, show support or are just curious, links to cc and twt, etc are on my [carrd](https://pricklyteeth.carrd.co/)! im friendly i promise


End file.
